I Want You
by Salina Angel Kail
Summary: Kyo ama Tohru, mas terá que passar por muitos obstáculos...como Yuki! [KyoTohru] CAPITULO 6 ON
1. O Começo

**_I Want You_**

**  
O começo**

Tohru joga-se na cama, ficou a enrolar uma de suas compridas madeixas chocolate, o olhar perdido. Estava pensando na sua vida, em tudo que tinha acontecido com ela, em especial envolvendo Kyou e Yuki.

Seus pensamentos são interrompidos por um bater na porta.

– Yu... Yuki? – Ela se levanta e abre a porta.

– Olá senhorita Honda! Perdoe-me caso a atrapalhe... Mas se manteve quieta todo o dia... Aconteceu algo? – Yuki mantinha a expressão séria, preocupada.

– Não se preocupe Sohma, estou bem! – A garota sorri.

– Se vos diz assim... – Yuki sai do quarto e fecha a porta

Tohru volta a deitar e adormece. Acorda com uma mão em sua cabeça.

– Ahn...? – Tohru abre os olhos e vê Kyou.

O ruivo se assusta e se afasta de Tohru com a face vermelha.

– Kyou? O que...

– Eu só queria saber o que você tinha! Esta suando muito e já esta muito tarde...

– Que? – Ela olha para o relógio – Meu Deus! Já passou a hora da aula!

Kyou a olha interessado.

– Ce ta se sentindo bem?

– Estou...

Ele se aproxima muito dela e a olha nos olhos.

– Tohru... Hoje é sábado...

Yuki entra no quarto, explode de raiva...

* * *

Domo!  
Curtinha neh?  
Eh q pra primeira fic preferi deixar os capítulos pequenos...  
Entaum.. mandem comentarios, sugestões qualquer coisinha para que eu possa tentar melhorar minha fic!  
Vlw pessoal!  
Bjuuuus  
Ja ne! 


	2. Me Desculpe

_**I Want You  
**_

**Me desculpe**

_Yuki entra no quarto, explode de raiva...  
_

Ele vai até Kyou e o puxa pelos cabelos.

– O que você pensa que esta fazendo?

Kyou consegue arrancar as mãos do primo de sua cabeça.

– Seu rato babaca! – Kyou tenta atacar Yuki, mas este facilmente se esquiva.

– Por favor, parem! – Tohru tem os olhos lacrimejados, odiava vê-los lutar.

– Desculpe-me pelos mals hábito do Neko, senhorita Honda.

Sem nem ela mesma saber por que diz em tom de desafio:

– Não Yuki! O Kyou não havia feito nada!

Kyou e Yuki estavam atônitos, nunca esperariam uma reação dessas de Tohru.

Tohru cai em si.

– Me desculpe Sohma... Vou... Vou ir comprar as coisas para o almoço.

Assim que diz isso desse as escadas e sai da casa.

– Quebrou a cara rato... – Kyou não falava em tom de desafio, estava assustado de mais para isso.

Yuki nem ouvia, estava em estado de choque, mas graças a um soco muito bem dado de Kyou acorda de seu devaneio com o nariz sangrando.

– Kyou seu maldito! Está louco?

– Ce tava precisando! Pra aprender a não puxar meu cabelo do nada... ¬¬

– Mas o que diabos você estava fazendo lá?

– O quê? O dedicado Yuki não percebeu que há algo de errado com Tohru?

– Desde quando se preocupa tanto com ela? – Yuki pergunta desconfiado e com um certo tom de irritação na voz.

Tohru volta para o andar de cima, havia esquecido a carteira.

Ao chegar à porta de seu quarto ouve a voz alterada de Yuki e espera um pouco, queria ter certeza de que não começavam a brigar.

– Eu... Eu... – Kyou estava bastante embaraçado e sabia que se revelasse seu sentimento para o primo seria zoado o resto da vida sem contar que pelo tom de voz de Yuki estava claro que também gostava de Tohru. Ou seja, se revelasse estava perdido. – Eu não me importo com aquela idiota! Mas por culpa desta frescura dela fiquei sem comer de manhã!

Tohru quase cai para traz, era realmente aquilo que ele pensava dela?

– Li... Licença... – Ela abre a porta do quarto timidamente, de cabeça baixa para nenhum deles notar seus olhos lacrimejados. – Eu esqueci minha carteira...

– Senhorita Honda... Deixe-me fazer as compras... Não vá se preocupar com isso!

– N... Não Sohma! É o mínimo que posso fazer por esta família... E... Creio que Kyou deva estar com fome... – Ela olha de canto de olho para o ruivo – Então devo me apressar!

– Pelo menos me deixe pagar! – Yuki tira a carteira do bolso e entrega a Tohru.

– Soh... Sohma... – Ela olha para Yuki.

– Sem discussão! Lave o rosto antes de sair, você não fica bem chorando... – Ele sorri sincero.

Ela fica corada e sai do quarto. Kyou que antes tentava ignorar a conversa dos dois ao ouvir o que Yuki diz tenta olhar o rosto de Tohru, mas ela sai de cabeça baixa.

O ruivo mal vira o rosto e já é acertado pelo punho de Yuki.

– Gato imbecil! – Este sai do quarto deixando Kyou sozinho.

– Rato maluco – Kyou resmunga baixo e sai do quarto, vai direto para o telhado.

Assim que Tohru chega começa preparar desesperadamente o almoço, como pudera deixar Kyou com fome?

Assim que termina chama todos para comer.

Shigure é o primeiro a aparecer.

– Minha pequena dama... Talvez Yuki demore a vir... Esta terminando o banho! E Kyou deve estar no telhado.

– Ah... – Ela sente uma pequena pontada de tristeza. – Vou chamá-lo.

Tohru vai até os fundos e sobe o telhado. Kyou estava sentado de costas.

– Porque...? – O ruivo diz de repente. Tohru se assusta, mas percebe que ele ainda não havia a visto ali. – Nunca mais... Nunca... Eu tenho que aprender a lição...

O tom da voz do garoto era triste, amargurado. Tohru havia pensado em descer e deixá-lo a sós, mas vê no braço do garoto marcas, sangue.

– KYOU!

–Tohru! – O garoto se assusta, esconde o rosto entre as pernas. – Sai daqui!

– Kyou! O que esta acontecendo?

– VAI EMBORA TOHRU!

– Não... Não posso... Como posso sair daqui se vejo que você não esta bem?

– Tohru... – Kyou levanta a cabeça e vira para Tohru deixando seu rosto visível. A garota arregala os olhos e vai para traz, uma lagrima escorre pelo rosto do ruivo.

– Me desculpe... Tohru...

* * *

Domo!  
Dessa vez o cap foi maior!  
Espero que gostem desse novo cap!  
Deixem comentários!  
Ja ne! 


	3. Fofo?

_**I Want You**_

**  
"Fofo?"**

– _Me desculpe... Tohru..._

Seu rosto estava completamente marcado. Havia muitos arranhões, principalmente em volta de seus olhos, que sangravam excessivamente. Seu rosto estava completamente deformado e o sangue escorria por todo o seu corpo.

– Eu não fui capaz... Eu não mereço... – Ele estava em um momento de transe.

– Ky...Kyou... Porque você fez uma coisa dessas?

– Me desculpe...

A garota, num súbito ato, abraça o ruivo, que vira um pequeno gato desmaiado, Tohru carrega o animal nos braços e não pode evitar chorar copiosamente.

– Shigure! SHIGURE! – A menina grita desesperada enquanto desce do telhado.

– Miaaa... – Kyou abre os olhos de vagar, sua cabeça doía muito, sentia seu rosto queimar.

Estava deitado em seu quarto, tentou se levantar, mas não conseguia. Ouviu vozes na porta do quarto.

– Ele vai se recuperar rápido é um garoto forte... Mas deixe-o a sós.

– Hatori...

– Não se preocupe, vou tentar descobrir o que aconteceu com ele.

– Yuki segura a mão de Tohru

– Porque não vamos lá na base?

– Hai! – Tohru sorri timidamente, sem esconder a preocupação que ainda tinha.

Hatori entra no quarto e vê Kyou acordado.

– Então você já esta acordado... O que foi que você fez aí? – Apontou com a cabeça o rosto de Kyou, este vira o rosto para o outro lado – Heim?

– Quem disse... que... que fui eu – Ele estava extremamente rouco, seu rosto ardia quando tentava falar.

– Suas mãos estavam manchadas de sangue, as unhas também... Mas se não foi você é claro que poderia ter sido o Yuki... Será que foi ele? – Provocou

– Idi...Idiota – fechou a cara

– Então...? Pra que isso?

– Não te devo explicações ¬¬

– Ai ai... u.u' – Hatori sai do quarto, Kyou tenta se levantar novamente, mas seu corpo ainda não respondia.

Passado algum tempo Hatori volta, desta vez acompanhado.

– Vou deixá-los – Sai novamente do quarto.

– Meu filho... Porque?

– Mestre?

– Então Kyou... Pra que fez isso?

Kyou vira o rosto para o outro lado.

– Eu não su... Não suporto mais... vê-la e não poder tocá-la – Ele se esforçava para falar, seu rosto queimava – Eu vou perdê-la para o Yuki... Não posso aceitar isso...

– Porque... Antes de qualquer coisa, você não aceita seus sentimentos?

– Aí o Yuki me mata!

– E desde quando você teme o Yuki?

Kyou se sente extremamente envergonhado.

– Mas o que eu faço?

– Primeiro se aceite... Afinal até ela já o aceitou – O Mestre ia se retira, mas... – Você ainda não me explicou o que fez no seu rosto...

– Eu tentei cegar-me, mas não fui capaz... Eu não mereço vê-la...

– Hunf... u.u Não conhecia esse seu lado... "fofo"?...

– FOFO? – Ele pula da cama já em posição de luta, mas seu corpo não agüenta e ele capota virando um gatinho.

– Esse é meu filho – sorri sincero – Ah! Depois de um jeito nessa bagunça aí fora! – Ele sai do quarto

Kyou escala a cama e apóia as patinhas na beira da janela para poder enxergar o quintal. Quase capota ao ver o que acontece fora da casa.

----------------------------------------------------------

Oieee!  
Nussa! Depois de séculos um anjo desceu dos céus  
e me deu uma luz pra continuar essa fic!  
Obrigada a td mundo que me ajudo!  
Obrigada pelos reviwes e espero que gostem do cap!


	4. Confusão Felina

_**I Want You**_

**Confusão Felina**

_Quase capota ao ver o que acontece fora da casa._

Uma manada de gatos cercava a casa. Shigure corria de um lado para o outro com uma vassoura na mão. Por um momento Kyou quis rir. Realmente queria rolar de rir, estava se sentindo especial. Às vezes odiava aqueles gatos o seguindo, mas naquele momento eles eram tão bem-vindos. Havia até se esquecido da dor.

Aninhou-se na cama, estava quase pegando no sono quando ouviu as vozes.

– Soh... Sohma... A culpa não é do Kyou...

– Se eu pego eu mato aquele gato!

A porta do quarto se abre com tudo.

– KYOU! – Yuki entra batendo os pés.

Kyou olha pra Tohru, os olhos buscando uma explicação.

– Sohma... Ele esta machucado! Não bata nele!

Kyou se transforma.

– Aaaaaaaaah – Tohru começa a correr de um lado para o outro.

– Troca logo de roupa gato maldito!

Kyou se veste e Yuki o arrasta para o lado de fora.

– AQUI TÁ O NEKO! – Yuki joga Kyou no meio dos gatos. – Agora Kyou vê se some com essa bicharada! Ò.Ó

– Eh...? – Kyou dá meio sorriso – E o que eu ganho com isso?

Yuki fecha os punhos, em seu rosto surge um sorriso maligno e trevas em forma de ondas se formam ao fundo.

– Kyou-Kun... O Sohma-Kun esta assim porque os gatos devastaram a plantação que ele mantinha.

– Hunf... Bem feito... ¬¬ Bicharada, como podem ver estou em perfeito estado! Ai.. Sai daí! Ò.ó – Os gatos começavam a "escalar" Kyou. – AAAARG! Tohru abraça o Shigure!

– Que...?

– Boa idéia Kyou! – Shigure voou de braços abertos pra cima de Tohru, logo, se transformando em um belo cão.

- - MIAAAAAAAAA - - – Gatos voando para todo lado.

Tempos Depois...

– Ai... Cansei... – Shigure senta, pouco tempo depois se transforma, e novamente Tohru começa a correr de um lado para o outro.

– Esse Neko só serve para atrapalhar... ¬¬ – Alfineta Yuki.

– E você não serve pra nada... ¬¬

– Pelo menos não atrapalho!

– É bom ver que eles se amam...

– O.O? – Tohru olha espantada para Shigure.

– Essa confusão me deu um calor... Seria bom irmos nadar num lago não?

– Hai! – Tohru bate palmas

– Vamos! – Nezume e Neko exclamam juntos, cada um segurando uma mão de Tohru, logo todos já haviam esquecido todos os problemas, Shigure sorria satisfeito.

----------------------------------------------------------

Esse cap foi curtinho...  
Mais pra descontrair mesmo...  
A fic tah horrivel, eu sei...  
Maaaas mesmo assim...  
Só posto o próximo cap quando tiver 18 reviwes... xD  
ateh


	5. Pensamentos Paz

_**I Want You**_

**  
Pensamentos... Paz**

_Shigure sorria satisfeito._

Como era bom estar lá. Kyou estava sentado na grama encostado em uma arvora, assistia Tohru balançando os pés na água. A menina conversava animadamente com Yuki. À vontade de Kyou era jogar Yuki dali e conversar com Tohru, mas primeiro não era o momento adequado para lutar com Yuki, depois, mesmo que o fizesse não teria assunto com a menina, e mesmo que tivesse sabia que Tohru sairia correndo atrás do Nezume para certificar-se de que ele estava bem. Então ele continuou apenas observando.

Shigure, por mais inacreditável que pareça, estava sentado a sombra de uma árvore escrevendo novos capítulos de seu livro.

Tohru estava achando aquele momento fantástico, adorava conversar com Yuki. Alias, adorava estar com Yuki. Ela se sentia tão bem,tão segura. As palavras dele sempre eras doces, sempre a faziam sorrir. Porem... Ela não sabia definir o que sentia por ele. Muitas vezes nem toda alegria do mundo era capaz de segurar suas lágrimas ao ouvir as palavras duras do possuído do gato. Então...? Sentia-se tão mal com as palavras do Neko como poderia gostar tanto de Yuki? Mas iria deixar isso de lado, sabia que com o tempo tudo ficaria claro, e sabia que por hora só poderia agradecer aos céus por permitir que ela pudesse estar com eles.

Era relaxante estar com Tohru. Suas palavras eram doces e ele, Yuki, sentia que podia confiar nela. Parecia que ela podia compreendê-lo. Sentia suas dores desaparecerem. Era um sentimento quase maternal, mas sabia que o que sentia pela garota era muito mais forte. Desde que ela aparecera sua vida tem se tornado cada vez melhor... Até sua paciência com Kyou tinha aumentado um pouco. Mas desconfiava que o neko sentia alguma coisa por Tohru, SUA Tohru.

Mas isso ele deixaria de lado. Agora iria aproveitar o momento.

Quanto mais observava os dois conversando mais forte era a pontada que Kyou sentia em seu coração. Porque aquela garota mexia tanto com ele? Ganhara mais um motivo para EXTERMINAR Yuki do planeta. Parecia que a cada dia que passava sua obsessão por derrotá-lo crescia cada vez mais. Desta vez, por seu amor por Tohru.

– Porque não vem aqui com a gente Kyou?

O Neko corou levemente, levantou e caminhou até Tohru, sentou ao lado dela.

– Eu e o Yuki estávamos comentando sobre o festival de fim de ano que querem organizar.

– É...?

– O Yuki vai tentar convencer o conselho a organizar

– Ele vai seduzir os membros...? – Kyou falou baixo, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros.

– Pelo menos sirvo para alguma coisa, baka...

– Kuso...

Tohru sentia a tensão crescer.

– EntãoKyoueuqueriasabervocêpodiaajudar? – Na tensão Tohru embolou tudo que queria dizer. Apenas desejava que aquela discussão não se tornasse uma briga maior.

– QUÊ QUE É?

– Você quer ajudar a organizar?

– Ahn...

– Por favor Kyon-Kitty – Ela realmente não sabia porque o chamara assim... o.o

Como esse apelido ficava tão doce saindo da boca dela...? Até se esquecia ódio mortal que tinha de ser chamado de tal forma. – Ah... er... Desculpe-me

– Não! Quer dizer... Não precisa se desculpar! Eu vou ajudar sim!

– Acho que já esta na hora de irmos... Não, crianças?

Logo todos voltavam para casa, a mente relaxada.  
Corações em paz.

-----------------------------------------

DESCULPEM A DEMORAAA!  
Não cumpri minha parte do combinado né?  
É que eu estava completamente sem idéias...  
E me pediram um cap maior...  
Então isso aí foi o q saiu...  
Espero que tenham gostado!

Bjuuuus!  
Ateh


	6. Entre Guirlandas e Tintas

_**I Want You**_

**  
Entre guirlandas e tintas**

_Corações em paz._

Os dias passaram.

Yuki havia conseguido o apoio do conselho estudantil para o festival. E este ocorreria no dia seguinte.

Haviam combinado que o tema seria Natal, afinal a data já esta chegando.

Yuki estava monitorando tudo. Kyou ajudava a montar as barracas. Tohru ficaria na barraca de guirlandas, mas enquanto o dia não chegava esteve ajudando Kyou.

Momiji ajudava na decoração, mas no dia do festival estaria trabalhando na barraca de guirlandas junto a Tohru.

Hatsuharu também ajudaria na construção das barracas, mas em uma de suas crises 'black' destruiu tudo. Então acharam melhor que ele não fizesse nada, e no dia apenas anunciasse o vencedor de um sorteio que fariam.

Os três. Kyou, Tohru e Yuki, chegaram tarde em casa. Tohru foi para a cozinha, iria preparar um lanche rápido, eles estavam muito cansados, haviam ficado na escola até àquela hora ajeitando os detalhes finais para o festival, e ela pretendia ficar acordada até um pouco mais tarde para fazer mais algumas guirlandas.

Kyou e Yuki haviam tomado banho e desceram para a cozinha.

– Vai ser divertido amanhã, né?

– Desde que eu não tenha que usar um vestido, tenho certeza que será ótimo! – brincou Yuki.

– Eu já vou subir.

– Boa noite Kyou!

– Boa noite.

– É, já esta bem tarde..

– Sim. Eu só vou lavar isto aqui, tomar meu banho e vou dormir.

– Deixe que eu lavo a louça.

– Mas Sohma...

– Nada de mas! Não vou morrer por lavar uma louça -.-

Tohru riu.

– Ok, então!

Tohru vai tomar seu banho. Assim que termina vai para a sala. A luz da cozinha estava apaga. Ela pega a caixinha de material que havia deixado em baixo da mesinha.

Kyou ainda estava meio acordado, ouviu o barulho no andar de baixo. Saiu do quarto e desceu.

– Que é que ce ta fazendo aí?

No susto quase que Tohru derruba tudo.

– Ky-Kyou? Porque está acordado?

– To sem sono... Mas e aí que ta fazendo?

– Eu tinha que terminar algumas coisas...

– Eu posso ajudar?

– Claro!

Tohru olhava seu rosto, ainda se via algumas cicatrizes em volta dos olhos. Ela rezava todas as noites para que todas aquelas marcas sumissem.

O dia em que aquilo ocorreu estava marcado em sua mente, não passava por sua cabeça um motivo se quer para ele ter ferido a si próprio.

Ela sentia um calafrio , como se a culpa por aquilo fosse dela. Enquanto Yuki voltava para casa querendo matar o Neko pelos estragos que seus gatos fizeram Hatori e o mestre de Kyou passaram por ela e a lançaram um olhar da qual nunca mais se esqueceria.

– Tohru, você esta calada...

– Kyou... Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta...? – Ela estava quase tremendo, temia feri-lo.

– Faz.

–Eeeer... Aquele dia, no telhado, porque... Você fez aquilo...?

Kyou entrou em transe, lembrou da dor que estava sentindo, lembrou de ter se sentido fraco.

Ele levantou a mão diante dos olhos, podia ver o sangue escorrendo por seus dedos. Ele queria gritar, queria dizer "Foi por você!" mas não conseguia, as palavras não saiam de sua boca.

Tohru percebeu que aquilo estava fazendo-o se sentir mal. Olhou a guirlanda que segurava nas mãos.

– Olha Kyou! O que você acha?

Ele saiu de seu transe.

–Quem é que vai comprar isso – Ele ruborizou.

A guirlanda era toda verde, feita de madeira, na parte de baixo encontrava-se um gato laranja emburrado com uma toquinha de Natal e ao seu lado um ratinho cinzento também de touca de Natal com um tom rubro na face. Entre os dois tinha um laço vermelho.

– Eu compraria...

Kyou ficou com um sério, pegou a massa de biscuit e começou a modelar.

Ela ficou vendo a engenhoca que Kyou estava fazendo.

Uns 10 minutos depois ele parou.

– Essa você compraria?

– Que linda! – Os olhos da menina brilharam.

A guirlanda era toda branca com alguns tons pratas, e um monte de "onigiris" espalhados por ela.

Kyou esfregou os olhos,logo estava com a cara toda manchada de prata.

Tohru estava tentando segurar o riso, mas Kyou passou a ponta do dedo no nariz dela, a deixando com o nariz manchado de prata.

Não deu outra. Os dois começaram a rir.

Com o barulho Yuki acordou, saiu de seu quarto, parou no topo da escada e sentou. Ficou olhando os dois brincando no andar de baixo.

Tohru tentou limpar o nariz, mas só conseguiu borrar mais o rosto e manchar as mãos. Kyou estava quase rolando de rir, até que Tohru esfregou as mãos no cabelo dele.

O Neko olhou bravo para ela.

– Des-Desculp...

Kyou avançou em cima dela (neste momento Yuki levantou, estava pronto para descer caso 'alguma coisa' acontecesse), Tohru deu um gritinho agudo e fechou os olhos. Quando abriu os olhos tinha um gato de uma cor medonha, um laranja com prata, se esfregando no cabelo dela.

– Agora estamos quites! – O gato saltou para frente dela.

Tohru pegou o gato no chão e o abraçou.

– No fim não fizemos nada... – Tohru disse meio desanimada.

– Eu fiz uma guirlanda!

– Mas eu vou comprar aquela!

Se seu pelo não fosse laranja teria dado para ver o rubor.

– Eu vou tomar banho, depois que voltar ao normal ¬¬, precisamos ir dormir ainda – Se transforma.

Tohru ruboriza.

Kyou era realmente muito bonito, mesmo todo manchado de tinta.

Logo a ficha caiu e ela fechou os olhou e virou de costas, para o outro poder se trocar.

Yuki já tinha saído dali. Odiava admitir, mas Tohru e Kyou juntos formavam um casal muito bonito.

----------------------------

Oiiii!!!  
Anos depois eu posto o cap.  
Espero que esse esteja ao gosto de vcs  
Tentei deixar um pouco mais comprida...  
Foi um dos cap que mais gostei!!!!  
Bju  
Ateeh


End file.
